<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>实验 如何解开拉达命运之线的死结 by Azuresand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299256">实验 如何解开拉达命运之线的死结</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand'>Azuresand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:43:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>实验 如何解开拉达命运之线的死结</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[实验目的]</p><p>解开拉达命运之线打成的死结</p><p>[实验器材]结成死结的拉达的命运之线，通向世界各地、冥界各处、奥林匹亚各神宫殿的异次元N个（反正我们三姐妹住的地方就处于连接这些异次元的通道的附近……）</p><p>[实验过程]</p><p>1、 从某个好像是冥界厨房的地方找出一锅深紫色的、冒着气泡的东西，根据标签看来，应该是哈迪斯大人上个圣诞节为大家煮的汤。打算用这个作为底料来煮一煮死结</p><p>2、考虑到安全性，从不知何处找到一捆HP试纸，全部泡到汤里</p><p>3、3分钟后，发现试纸不知所踪——难道全溶化了？</p><p>4、把死结泡进锅里，顺手扯过路尼和巴连的命运之线，拧成一股放下去搅拌</p><p>5、发现拉达正在吐血</p><p>6、给死神挂电话，要求保证拉达的生命，被“线是你们纺的我管不着”为由拒绝</p><p>7、把锅端到炉子上煮</p><p>8、发现拉达已经不动了</p><p>9、再次给死神挂电话，以“救活拉达他就会给你代班一星期还会劝说睡神放你进他的神殿”为条件进行诱惑</p><p>10、发现死神正眼冒星星地站在我面前</p><p>11、看着死神被地上的垃圾连拌五跤，冷汗中</p><p>12、把上次雅典娜送来的果酱倒进锅中，继续搅拌</p><p>13、被死神告知拉达严重失血，随手拿了罐西瓜汁给他</p><p>14、觉的时间到了，把汤泼到妹妹的纺线机上（据说，印尼发生了大面积瘟疫……）</p><p>15、欣慰地发现线开了点</p><p>16、抢过死神的镰刀用力捅死结</p><p>17、结终于开了，把不成样子的线放到月光之露里面涮了涮</p><p>18、把拉达的记忆消除</p><p>19、感谢死神的帮助</p><p>20、收拾器材，实验结束</p><p>[实验讨论]</p><p>无</p><p>[思考质疑]</p><p>无</p><p>[实验成绩]</p><p>优秀</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>